Ginny Weasley: True Story
by payton.briggs
Summary: Genny Weasley is an average girl. Her mom died when she was 5. She is also haunted by a dark wizard named KeeKo. She doesn't know yet but she is a wizard. KeeKo was destroyed several years ago but returned to kill Genny. Will Genny make it or fall into KeeKo's arms and suffer.


At the end of a very quiet street there lived a girl, who was a very quiet, normal, but a very powerful girl and her name is Ginny Weasley. This girl is the start of our story, lets see, where to begin.

It all happened when she was 1 month old. Her and her mom was in the kitchen when a loud **BANG** came upon them! The door had been busted down! Her mom jumped to her feet and drew something out of her pocket, it looked like a stick.

A tall thin man walked into the living room where Ginny and her mom had been. Ginny was laying in her playpen crying, while her mom had panic in her eyes. The stick or what looked like a wand was now pointed at the tall thin man. The man started to speak.

I am KeeKo and I have come here to kill your daughter! Called out the man, named Keeko, whose expression was vividly struck with the filling of power.

NO, leave us alone and get out of our house! Don't hurt her, take me instead! Have mercy! Yelled Ginny's mother who had fear in her voice.

Before she could say anything else, KeeKo cried out a spell that hit her right in the chest. She lay flat on the floor….. dead. Right after that someone else had walked in sending a curse into KeeKo and he disappeared and was never seen again, but he swore he would return if he had ever fallen.

The funeral was held for her mom and her dad was crushed. Ginny lived out a normal childhood but, without a mom, who she had been told she died giving birth to her. There was very little information to be given about her mom when Ginny asked questions about her.

By the time Ginny Weasley was 10 she was getting very curious about her moms life and what she did for a living. She would ask her dad all these questions but to be turned down by fear from her dad or when he would start crying. Ginny started asking her grandma but sometimes was given the same answers as her father or no answers at all. Answers like she was a stay at home mom, or how she died giving birth to me.

It has been 17 years since Ginny was born or since her mom died. Ginny's birthday was in 2 ½ days time. Ginny was very excited because she would soon be able to have answers. Soon she would be able to make choices for herself, and do stuff her friends got to do. She wouldn't be trapped in her small house with her dad anymore.

Her dad was very protective of her, and didn't let her go out with her best friend Jennifer Diaz. They had been friends ever since daycare. Jennifer had always been there for her and will always be there for Ginny. When Ginny's dad had her stay home at night Jennifer would always agree with him.

Instead of going out with everyone else on a Friday or Saturday night, Jennifer would stay with Ginny all night. They would mostly hang out in Ginny's bedroom. Her room is a fair size with light baby blue walls and flowers painted on it. At the far corner of her room is a bed that is all made nice and neatly, with her mothers old blanket on the top. On the other side of her room is a cluttered desk with all her school books and homework on top of it.

Jennifer and Ginny were sitting on the floor in Ginny's bedroom working on a scrapbook of senior year. Jennifer was talking about this boy she liked called Johnny Prescott. Ginny was listening to Jennifer with all her full body attention. Ginny always listens to Jennifer, she had a great social life unlike Ginny.

Ginny had hardly any social life, and hardly any friends except Jennifer. Ginny was the least popular girl in school, she was always the last picked for a team. She had been stuffed in her locker and pushed around by about everyone in school. Sometimes she even came home with a black eye. To make things worse her dad would always call the school and go to the parents house. One time Ginny's dad even pressed charges on the people, because they broke her wrist, and gave her a bloody nose and black eye.

One the bright side Jennifer would always help Ginny through her rough spot. Ginny always wondered why Jennifer was her friend. Jennifer was smart and talented and popular and even beautiful. Jennifer was the captain of the cheer squad, she also had the highest grades in our class. Jennifer was asked out a lot but, always said no.

She said it was because, she didn't like any of the boys at our school.

Ginny didn't buy it for one minute. She knew Jennifer was weird for not liking any of the boys, but she has been acting even weirder since the year started. She has been ditching school, and cheer practice. She has been around me for longer than usual. I mean its not like I don't like it, but it is kind of weird. If I didn't know any better but, she is acting like my dad did when I was 9.

He started acting all protective even more protective than usual, back then bad things were happening. People would disappear and there was a lot of killings. This time it is different though, it is Jennifer who is being all protective. I think dad has sent her to watch over me because, I had a talk with dad when I turned 16. I told him that he can't be with me 24/7.

I'm not complaining that Jennifer is hanging around me so much, it is actually kind of nice to not be alone all the time. Jennifer has been helping me get over my fear of public speaking and standing up for myself. I don't know why she has chosen now to do so, considering we are about to graduate, I mean it is extremely nice of her but, why now?

As the weeks wore on my fears are not getting much better. I was able to eat in the lunch room without worrying that someone would make fun of how I eat. Lunch didn't turn out to well because the most popular girl in school came over and pushed me out of my chair and set my lunch on the floor. I tried to say something to her but, when I opened my mouth nothing came out.

Whenever I got home the following day Jennifer was sitting on the couch talking to my dad, when they saw me they stopped their conversation in mid sentence. Both head turned to face me and then I realized they were not the only people in the house. There was a man with hardly any hair and he looked liked a hobo. Next to him was a very young looking woman who was not much taller than me and who was holding the old guys hand. They must be married considering she had a ring on her finger.

They all had that look of worry on their face.

Hey, dad. I said with question in my voice.

Hey, pumpkin. My dad said as he greeted me at the opening into the living room.

My dad and I walked to the couch and sat down.

Who are all these people? I asked with much concern.

Er…...These people are old friends of mine, and they will be staying with us for awhile. Dad answered with a happy tone.

Okay….why are they staying here? I asked.

They are here because, um… well they lost their house in a fire a week ago and ran out of um, money for a hotel. Dad said with questioning in himself.

This, Ginny is Takera Becone an old friend from Wi- um.. High school, and this is Jeremiah Becone, Takera's husband. My dad said with great delight.

Its…...nice to meet you. I said without much expression.

By this time I had noticed Jennifer sitting on the loveseat with dad. I noticed her when I came in but, I almost forgot she was there with all the other people. I opened my mouth to say something to Takera, but decided to close and say something else.

Jennifer? I asked.

Yeah. She responded.

Can I talk to you upstairs in private? I asked with a surprising tone.

Sure. Jennifer answered.

Jennifer and I walked up stairs and as soon as we made it to the landing I stopped in mid step.

Jennifer? I asked with a frightful tone in my voice I asked.

Yes? She replied.

Did you see that?

See what?

Something just ran across the hallway it looked like. I said with concern and frightfulness in my tone. I don't know what it looked like. Is there someone else in the house Jennifer?

No, I don't think so. Maybe you are seeing things.

We continued up the stairs when a crashing noise from in the bathrooms! Both of us jumped, and looked at each other with a scared look. We started up the stairs again looking for any sign of movement. When we reached the top of the landing there was another big CRASH, we both jumped, and carefully and quietly they walked toward the bathroom where the noise was coming from.

Laughing was coming from downstairs, as her dad and friends were getting to talk about old times. When Ginny and Jennifer reached the bathroom door a loud bang came upon them and the door was blown off. Ginny and Jennifer were both thrown to the floor. There was hurrying footsteps coming up the stairs and a person was coming out of the restroom.

He looked down at the Ginny and Jennifer with a frightening look on his face. As soon as Takera, Jeremiah, Ginny's dad was up there they pulled something out of their pockets, as did Jennifer. I don't know what happened next but, the next thing I knew a flash of purple light went across the room and all went dark.

I woke up on the couch. The lights on and there was talking going on around me. I didn't dare open my eyes because I knew if I did they would stop talking about whatever it was they were talking about. They were whispering, it was extremely hard to hear, but I managed to hear most

of it.

When are we going to tell her? Asked a voice I figured out that it was Jennifer's.

In a fortnight. Answered a voice who I recognized as my dads.

KeeKo is stronger than ever and you're going to wait to tell her what she is? She needs to know. Ginny almost fell into his hands and died today. Don't you think when she wakes she is going to have questions about what happened 6 hours ago?! Yelled out a voice I recognized as Jennifer.

I understand what you mean but, I don't think she will remember considering I hit her square in the chest that knocked her unconscious before anything else happened. Whispered my dad loud enough where I could hear him.

I had only a few questions to ask, who is KeeKo, what does he have to do with anything, and most of all what are they going to tell me? I don't remember anything after the purple light. I don't remember my dad even coming up to me…. But there is one thing I do remember, the bathroom door did explode and a tall thin man or I think was a man walked out of it. They must have known I was waking up because, the next thing I knew my dad and Jennifer are kneeling beside the couch.

Hey, Ginny. How are you feeling? Crackled Jennifer, she has obviously been crying.

I did not answer, I merely nodded.

Hey hun that was quit a fall you took off the stairs from two flights up. This was apparently my dad and their cover story on what really happened.

I knew what happened and they obviously don't want me to know. I heard them but, they don't know that. What they don't know won't hurt them. I will find out more in fortnight.

I had apparently been staring at them with an odd expression. Jennifer started talking to me she had on a blank look on her face and a long bruised up scratch that looks weeks old. I know she didn't have that when she first got here, but one thing still puzzled me, how did it heal up so fast and where did it come from. Jennifer apparently knew what I was thinking because the next thing I knew she looked away and when she looked back the scratch has completely vanished. I don't know how she did it but, I knew that it was there one minute and now it was gone- POOF.

Are you hungry? Takera asked me. Dinner is ready and I can warm yours up if you like.

N- no thanks, I'm just in a lot of pain and tired. What, what happened? I asked with concern in my tone.

You lost your temper over something then decided to kick in the bathroom door, tripped over some wood and fell off the second flight of stairs. Replied Jeremiah with a grimfull look on his face.

Do you remember anything that happened? Asked Jennifer with uncertainty in her voice.

I shook my head because I didn't have a cover story onto what had happen. I heard bits and pieces on what had happened. I don't think it was an intruder and I know one thing I did NOT kick in the door.

I got and went upstairs without any further questions or comments. I was on the top floor or the second floor. They had started on a new conversation. I don't know what they were talking about the whispers were too quiet and low that I couldn't hear them. I walked into my bedroom but then I decided to go and check out the bathroom.

When I rounded the corner I noticed that there was a puncture hole in the wall. I was smoking and it smelled like burnt tar! I don't see how this could happen. Was this the purple light I saw? I looked up at the bathroom door but, it looked like nothing had even touched let alone bust it down. I opened the door and went inside, shut the door and locked it with a _CLICK. _I turned to look and the damage that should be inside considering the bathroom had basically exploded. Everything looked the same, like nobody had been inside and nothing exploded. But, someone had been here, the bathroom did explode and everyone down stairs is hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is!

I turned around and walked, I was looking down the hall and noticed Jennifer leaning against the wall. Jennifer had a worried look on her face that she rarely has. She only gets this look when someone is bullying me. Just when I was about to say something she shakes her head as in telling me not to talk. I close my mouth right away thinking of something else to say, but before I can say anything she speaks.

You are hiding something Ginny and I know you are, do you mind telling me what it is you are hiding? She asked.

I'm not hiding an- Before I can finish I am interrupted.

Don't tell me that you are not, I want the truth and I want it now. What is you know? Anger was definitely in her tone.

It just doesn't add up, I mean I don't remember kicking the door open, I only remember a purple light and blood and dust and- I stopped right there knowing if I said anything else I will get called a liar. I was looking at the floor scared if I looked up then she will have that look of panic and stupidity on her face. I took the risk. She didn't have that look though it was quite calm actually. I started to speak.

Why aren't you looking at me like I'm crazy? I asked.

Well because I know you're not. Replied Jennifer.

What do you mean? I asked

I mean maybe thats what you thought you saw, it may have been a dream. You landed pretty hard and you were knocked out for a few hours. Jennifer's voice was more smart than usual.

Yeah, maybe but how come I had that dream it was so realistic, and that scratch on your face looked weeks old and then it had vanished into thin air. Explain that! Anger was building into my voice anger that has been coming up lately, it is like I want to bite someone's head off.

You were probably seeing things, you fell off two flights of stairs. She replied, still as calm as ever.

No! I was not seeing things and that was not a dream, you are keeping something from me and I know it! I thought you were my friend! I yelled the anger was reaching its breaking point.

You're right, I am not your friend I am your best friend and you are like my sister! And sisters trust each other even if that means there is something hidden, something that doesn't need to be spoken of. Jennifer was finished speaking and I then realized that she had nothing more to speak of in this conversation and that all should be forgotten.

She pulled out her wand and I pulled out mine. I had no idea what I was doing, but I knew if someone draws a wand at you, you immediately take yours out as well. Before I knew it she was taking off her face. It was a face of a man I had never seen except in a dream. I knew this wasn't good!

Stupid girl, you thought you could stay away from me? I have waited for this day to come since I killed your mother when you were 5.

Flashbacks started coming back. I remember mom and I were playing in the living room waiting for dad to get home. Then, there was a loud crashing sound. We were both scared, mom tried to calm me down. The next thing I remember was that mom was dead on the floor. Thats all I remember.

Awww, you are starting to remember me. Said the man. Well I guess I'd better tell you why I killed you mom and why I'm going to kill you. You see it all started back in my early years of ruling the Wizarding World. A crazy old man came up to me saying I'm in grave danger. Naturally I killed him. Later I soon realized what the old man was talking about. There was a prophecy….

Last thing I remembered was a giant flash of green light. I woke up in the hospital 2 days later. Everyone was there including Jeremiah and Jennifer who looked in pretty bad shape.

What happened? I asked

KeeKo came for you. He kidnapped Jennifer and used the Polyjuice Potion to make him look like her. He had to wait for the right moment when you were alone together. Said dad.

What happened to him?

He fled after he cast the Stupify Spell on you.

The doctors released me a week later. That night I packed up my stuff and left the house. I left a note saying where I was going and that I probably would never be back. I had to find KeeKo and stop him before he hurts anyone else, even if that means I will die in the process. I left and decided that the best place to start was a nearby Wizarding World. I was not going to stop until he was found and killed.

To be continued…...


End file.
